Butterflies
by SAILORMERCY
Summary: It's a good one shot songfic. What happens when Inu Yasha hear's Kagome sing.


Butterflies  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha or Butterflies (This version sang by Floetry. She doesn't sing it as high as Michael Jackson and it's at a slower tempo I believe).  
  
A/N: Um first Inu Yasha story. One shot song fic. So please forgive me if it sucks and tell me what you think. Though it's obvious even thought I haven't see all the episodes that nothing like this would ever happen. But I have an imagination and I wanted to share one of my ideas with you. K review please. Thanks SailorMercy.  
  
Kagome's gigantic yellow bag could be seen thrown over the well as she appeared, head first, then hands as she easily hoisted herself up and over to stand on the grass. She gotten used to doing it by herself especially when she show up early and Inu Yasha was no where to be found. Though today wasn't the case, she was right on time but the Hanyou was no where to be seen, at least not by her.  
  
She was ok with this though seeing she really didn't feel like explaining why she wasn't dressed in her usual ensemble. Inu Yasha would just fuss and say she was wasting time from shard hunting. She would have to go back to the village to change. Currently she was clad in a form fitting black dress, with spaghetti sharps with a square neckline, that went down to her ankles, with to revealing splits at the sides going up slightly lower then her waist. To complete her provocative wear she had on a pair of wrap around black sandals and her C.D. player. Also gloss accentuated her lips and a little bit of silver eye shadow with a simple thin silver necklace. Her hair was in its usual loose manner. The shikon shards in her bag safely tucked away.  
  
It was quite funny how she ended up dressed like that and back here in the Feudal era. She knew she'd probably be teased by the rest when she got to the village. To make a long story short she had managed to get herself into an uncomfortable situation with Hojou by going on a date. She forgot she needed to be back in this time and rushed home, grabbed the bag and jumped right in without changing. The C.D. player she grabbed on her mad dash back to the past. It had her currently favorite C.D. in it "Floetry" (I'm not sure if you're to underline or quote a group name lol). Luckily she had a spare uniform and sneakers in the bag. Looking around Kagome wondered just where Inu Yasha was; he usually was sitting or standing right at the well. "Well at least I got some time before I start walking. Let me relaxed and listen to my song", she stated out loud to herself. Kagome lay across one side of the lip of the well and bended her one leg so her dress fell between her legs and covered the necessary areas. She rested her head down and put one arm underneath her head and rested the C.D. player on her stomach.  
  
Unnoticed Inu Yasha stood mesmerized at the seen in front of him. He had gotten there when she appeared but was to transfix on her appearance that he forgot why he was there. Now her position on the well was making his pant's become even more uncomfortable. Her skin looked so smooth and shiny and with the sun hitting her just right she would have made Hugh Hefner girls go to shame. He groaned all he wanted to do was land on top of her and take her as his right there. All though, he already thought of her as such it would make it final, but he would never force her. He was brought out of his hentai thoughts when he heard her start to sing something. Her eyes where close so he decided he would get closer and hear what she was singing.  
  
As he got closer he was put into another trance by her beautiful voice.  
  
Kagome set the C.D. to one of her favorite tracks # 15. With one hand drumming softly on her stomach and the other behind her head she began to sing along with the song, unaware that she had an audience. "All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by. Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah  
  
And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
  
I'm trying to get through. To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
  
I just wanna touch you" she sang. She started to sway to the music, lightly moving her head from side to side. She continued, "I just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
  
You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me  
  
I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
  
I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true  
  
Oh baby you give me butterflies", she smiled thinking that it sort of reminded her about Inu Yasha.  
  
She continued, "I just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
  
Guide you to the light babe  
  
If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
  
'Til the end of time".  
  
Inu Yasha swore he was gonna loose it the way she kept going with the music. She was casting a spell over him and she didn't even realize it.  
  
Listening again, "just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I".  
  
Kagome harmonized and ad lib as she neared the end of the song.  
  
Filling strangely refresh and fulfilled she open her eyes and was a bit taken back when she was staring into a pair of intense amber one's. Slowly she took off her headphones and was about to place them down when Inu Yasha grab her and pulled her to his chest. C.D. player falling to the grown momentarily forgotten. Staring at her a moment he let go for a time and kissed her with all the love, lust and passion he had at that moment. When they need to breathe they parted, staring deep into his eyes Kagome smiled and whispered, "You gave me butterflies".  
  
__-----------------------------------------------------_ A/N: Well that's it tell me what you think. SailorMercy. 


End file.
